


Несовпадение 100%

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, after sex - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мечты всегда сбываются не так, как ожидаешь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несовпадение 100%

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209898600.htm?oam#more2) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В

✖ ✖ ✖

— О чём задумался?

Вопрос застал Чарли врасплох — он пребывал в ленивой неге, которая всегда остаётся после хорошего секса, и был не очень готов к коммуникации. Впрочем, Эггзи вряд ли чувствовал себя лучше — он вообще развалился на кровати и даже закинул на Чарли ногу, обнимая его со спины в сладкой полудрёме.

— О всякой хуйне, — честно сказал Чарли и поморщился. — Убери с меня ногу. Ты горячий.

— Вот ещё, — хмыкнул Эггзи, не предприняв и попытки пошевелиться. — Мне удобно и хорошо, а если бы я тебе правда мешал, ты бы давно меня скинул.

Чарли засунул руку под подушку и прикрыл глаза.

— У меня нет на это сил. А ты наглый мудак.

— Это ты наглый мудак, а я просто старательно тебе подражаю. Так в чём заключается всякая хуйня? Поделись.

Чарли медленно моргнул.

— Я настроился на сон. 

— Ха. У тебя вылет через три часа.

— Значит, как минимум полтора часа я ещё могу поспать, — убеждённо сказал Чарли, хотя Эггзи, в общем-то, был прав — сейчас это просто не имело смысла, да и перелёт в Чили займёт столько, что Чарли в любом случае поспит, даже если десять раз изучит материалы задания от корки до корки, пусть и сделал это уже дважды.

— Эти полтора часа можно потратить на гораздо более полезные вещи, — Эггзи медленно провёл пальцами по груди Чарли. — Но для этого нужно постараться не заснуть. Всякая хуйня как раз подойдёт как повод.

Ладно. Надо же себя как-то отвлекать.

— Понимаешь, — медленно начал Чарли, — в юности у каждого было что-то типа секс-идола в голове. Героиня мокрых снов и всё такое.

— У меня был герой, — Эггзи скользнул ладонью по его кадыку. — И кто-то тут явно не натрахался.

Ладно. О’кей. Идея со вторым раундом после небольшого отдыха действительно хороша.

— Пол не имеет значения, хотя сведения интересные. Так вот, — Эггзи коснулся губ Чарли, прерывая его, но быстро убрал руку — очевидно, Чарли сумел его заинтересовать, — а потом продолжил: — Лет в тринадцать мои фантазии посещала блондинка с большой грудью и охуенной задницей. Я, вообще-то, так свою будущую жену представлял. Безучастное лицо, отсутствие интеллекта и нимфомания, которую я, так и быть, буду удовлетворять.

— Как интересно, — судя по звуку, Эггзи зевнул. — И что, до сих пор мечтаешь о резиновой кукле под боком?

— Ты сам попросил рассказать, о какой хуйне я думаю, — Чарли прищурился, пытаясь осознать утекающую из головы мысль. — Нет, через пару лет у меня появилась личная жизнь, и я признался себе, что умные и своевольные девушки гораздо более круты и, что немаловажно, гораздо сильнее возбуждают.

— Повстречался в юности с какой-нибудь доминатрикс, которая изменила твоё мнение?

— Не совсем, но я с удовольствием вас познакомлю, она тебе понравится. 

— Всегда мечтал познакомиться с пош*-девочкой. Они правда похожи на акул?

— Тоскуешь по несостоявшемуся сексу с леди Софи?

— Иди нахуй. Так что там в итоге с твоим идеалом? А то бета-версия собрала все стереотипы — от большой груди до общей безучастности.

— Не забудь про нимфоманию.

— Как я мог.

Чарли немного потянулся, и Эггзи воспользовался этим, чтобы прижаться к нему ещё плотнее. Он провёл губами по плечу Чарли, а потом дохнул на мокрый след, от чего Чарли порядочно протряхнуло.

— Наличие интеллекта стало обязательным условием — умные девочки довольно изобретательны в постели, — и на этом всё. Я бы расспросил тебя про героя твоих ночных дрочек, но мне всё ещё лень.

Эггзи неожиданно прекратил его обнимать и даже убрал ногу, а потом осторожно прикоснулся к затылку и заставил перевернуться к нему лицом (что, однако, потребовало от Чарли огромных усилий).

— И что, даже в самых откровенных фантазиях ты не мог представить кого-то вроде меня? — с ухмылкой спросил он, будучи ничуть не расстроенным. 

От его наглости и в то же время сквозящей в голосе теплоты Чарли стало хорошо. Он обнял Эггзи, проигнорировав смешок и едва слышный комментарий в стиле «ты же говорил, что я горячий», а потом важно сказал:

— Ну, у тебя светлые волосы и довольно-таки впечатляющая грудная клетка… эй! — он засмеялся, когда Эггзи попытался (безрезультатно) пнуть его в живот. — И характер… блядь! прекрати! ненавижу щекотку!.. соответствует. Эггзи!

Эггзи коварно захохотал и навалился на него сверху — тяжёлый, мокрый, обжигающий и одурительно хорошо пахнущий одеколоном, немного потом — и самим Чарли.

— Ты тяжёлый, — полузадушенно сказал Чарли, но всё равно не преминул воспользоваться положением и хорошенько полапал задницу Эггзи — охуительно упругую и всё равно странно мягкую. — Слезь с меня.

Эггзи поднялся с намеренно громким вздохом, но слезать с Чарли не спешил и вместо этого просто уселся на его бёдрах (и даже немного поёрзал, словно намеренно дразнил и провоцировал на стояк).

— В нежном возрасте первых дрочек я ещё занимался гимнастикой на профессиональном уровне, — довольно сказал он. — И часто ездил на соревнования, где, как ни странно, получил свой мысленный идеал. Правда, это была не фантазия, а собирательный образ, потому что не одному мне хотелось трахаться круглосуточного. Знаешь, лапать кого-то длинного и худого, кого-то, кто вполне способен потягаться с тобой силой, кого-то, кто хочет тебя ничуть не меньше, чем ты его. 

— Как интересно, — проворчал Чарли, устраивая руки на бёдрах Эггзи. — Не знаю в твоём окружении никого, кто подходил бы под эти критерии.

— Разумеется, — Эггзи широко улыбнулся. — Примерно тогда я так заебался быть сверху, что теперь наслаждаюсь пассивной позицией. 

— Слишком ленивый, чтобы быть сверху?

— Периодически. И ты тащишься от этого, признайся.

— Если только ты признаешься, что я блядски хорошо попал под твой идеал.

Эггзи округлил глаза и похлопал ресницами: мол, что? как ты мог подумать, что хоть немного устраиваешь меня? Но Чарли было плевать, потому что голос Эггзи регулярно (и наверняка неслучайно) выдавал его эмоции:

— Возможно, под какую-то его часть, — со вздохом и сквозящими нотками удовольствия признал Эггзи. — Ты слишком длинный. Поэтому я предпочитаю насаживаться на тебя, так гораздо удобнее целоваться.

— Когда ты не ленишься. Время внезапных признаний?

— Когда не ленюсь, ты прав. И брось, — Эггзи накрыл его руки своими и несильно повёл бёдрами. — Ты прекрасно знал это. И со временем тоже полюбил эту позу.

И что оставалось Чарли, кроме как согласиться?

Чарли привстал, а Эггзи хитро улыбнулся и медленно наклонился вперёд, и они поцеловались, лениво и размеренно, отдавая друг другу всю послеоргазменную негу и всю… ну, с любым другим человеком Чарли назвал бы это нежностью, но, наверное, это была выраженная таким образом страсть?

Действительно, Чарли вряд ли мог бы сделать лучший выбор. Эггзи был, чёрт возьми, идеален, абсолютно во всём, и Чарли вовсе не хотелось его менять.

Да и пятый размер Эггзи явно не пошёл бы.

**Author's Note:**

> *пош ([posh](https://lingvolive.com/ru-ru/translate/en-ru/posh)) — разговорное слово, обозначающее «отличный», «шикарный», «аристократический», «характерный для высших слоёв общества»


End file.
